Forced To Turn
by Summoner Yuna FFX
Summary: Lupin is trying to ignore Tonks he doesn't believe he's the right man for her. Hurting her feelings is one thing but when she's kidnapped and forced to turn sides... Its a different story. Reviews would be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Forced to Turn**

**Summary: **Lupin is trying to ignore Tonks; he doesn't believe he is the right man for her. Hurting her feelings is one thing but when she is kidnapped, and forced to turn sides….. It's a different story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.

"Fred and George Weasley!!!" bellowed a bleach red Mrs. Weasley over the noise of her son's laughter. "Just because you learnt how to apparate doesn't mean you have to do it where ever you go!!"

"Lighten up mum; it's only a little fun" Fred grabbing his mother's left hand.

"Yea, you don't have to over do it, don't worry too much though; it's not like you've blown my ear drum out!" shouted George sarcastically taking her other free hand. And together they dragged their mother over to the food, in the hopes of calming her mood. Over by the fire in Grimmuald Place's little kitchen Remus Lupin had a smile tugging at his face, as he watched the twins and their mother. What ever was left of the smile vanished immediately as he looked back to the fire. Guilt threatened to consume him, as he thought about Tonks and the fight they had just had.

"Don't worry mate, she'll be fine about it" Sirius Black said lying on one of the ragged armchairs.

"Its not that I'm worried, it's just that….well" he fidgeted around and got to a more comfortable position on the rickety chair he was on. "You know what I mean Sirius, I'm too old for her, to poor, to dangerous, I've told her this but… "

"Well, maybe it's better for her and you to not be together; maybe you're supposed to be together. Who knows!!.." Sirius pulled his 'I'm trying to think' face, sitting up straight and mumbled " that's right… YOU!!!"

He slumped back on the lounge with a small thud.

"But that's the point, I don't know, I think I shouldn't have told her what I did-"

"Well, fix it if you want to be with her!"

"But, how I-"

"No, no, no, no don't tell me you don't know how, think with that intelligent brain of yours."

"But-"

"No buts-" Cut in Sirius sharply, he glared at Lupin growling with annoyance, "I don't want my little cousin being hurt over nothing, if you cant be with her, well then you cant, shell get over it….. Now im hungry, come eat something, you're all skin and bones these days according to Molly."

"No thanks I think ill turning early." Sirius got up and headed over to the food murmuring something about seeing him in the morning. Sighing Remus slowly stood and clambered up to his room. Slowly closing the door, so as not to disturb Mrs. Black he collapsed onto his bed and crawled under the covers without bothering to change. His small and dingy room, had few pieces of furniture, though a variety of books were scattered around the place, most appeared to be about the Dark Arts.

Lupin closed his eyes and slowly but eventually fell asleep, his head throbbing from the events of the day.

A/N: Sorry if you're confused bit all will be cleared when I put up chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Forced To Turn**

"_But I don't care!"_

"_Well I do, I'm too old, to poor and to dangerous to have a relationship with, how many times have I told you that?" Said an exasperated Lupin._

"_And I've already told _you_, I don't care about any of that!" Tonks fumed, frustrated._

"_What if I said I didn't feel the same way, would you then let it go?"_

"_So you don't feel the same way" Tonks raised one of her eyebrows staring at him contently. Her feelings swirling and inside her head a storm was beginning to cloud her mind._

"_No I don't "Lupin said forcefully, trying to stare her in the eye without flinching. "I don't fell the same way toward you, now could you please drop it!"_

_Tonks took several steps away from him as though she had been stung. A mingled look of hurt and confusion was clearly printed on her face. Remus surprised at the word's he had said, took a step toward her and opened his mouth to say something. _

"_I'm sor-"_

"_No, I understand" she said retreating further away from him toward the door._

"_Nymphad-"_

"_Don't... call…me… Nymphadora" she said slowly and barely at a whisper glaring at him coldly. Her hair was now a deep chocolate brown at a short spiky length. Remus felt his heart had been pierced, he then realized he had gone too far. But what he had to do he had to do. He hung his head while Tonks raced out the door and up the stairs. Tears gleamed in her eyes, reflecting the hurt, pain and confusion that had just left its scars. Dashing up the stairs and slamming the front door behind her. Only a faint snap could be heard as she disaperated. _

_Inside Remus let a single tear slide down his cheek, before he hastily wiped it off as Sirius walked into the kitchen of Grimmuald place, asking what had happened to Tonks._

With a small start Lupin sat up in bed rubbing his temples and replayed the dream he had just had. He felt a sense of guilt and loneliness sweep over him. He knew somewhere deep down inside he did have feelings for Tonks, it was probably buried under all the responsibility and duty he had not to hurt or bring harm to anybody.

"_She probably thinks I'm a coward who's to afraid to face his own fears" _he thought as he slumped heavily onto his bed, which sank a little bit. He knew what he had said to

Nymphadora wasn't true, he did have feelings and he wanted her to understand why he couldn't be with her and how it was so difficult to let go of her when he was practically thinking of her every day. She was haunting him mentally in his mind, and it was either going to land him a bed in St. Mungoes or going to kill him of little bit by little bit.

But letting her go was just something he had to do, even if it did kill him, he would die one day anyway. Deciding he would just try to ignore the thoughts he was having of Tonks and talk to Sirius in the morning, he closed his swollen eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep full of images of his Nymphadora Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Forced To Turn**

Tonks started and sat bolt upright in bed, her heart thumping in her chest and her body drenched in sweat. She was shaking badly and her head was pounding.Groaning she slumped back on the pillows and covered her face in her hands, letting the steady flow of tears that she had been holding back for so long, roll uncontrollably down her love heart shaped face as she recounted the events of her dream. It had been about Remus rejecting her, yet again. A feeling of loneliness and sadness threatened to overwhelm her as she lay there.

"_I have nothing to do with him anymore, all he's doing is making me more depressed at the moment, I __will__not__ let him affect me" _though Tonks. Deciding she needed a walk to clear her head she swiftly got up and pulled her jeans and black top on over her pajamas. Throwing a dark black cloak over herself on her way through the small foyer of her house, she slammed the door to her simple house shut, and started walking to where her feet carried her. Inhaling the sweet air helped her lungs a great deal as she tried not to trip over a bunch of fallen branches from a tree. Making her way into a large park she looked around, upon finding nobody she started walking on her way again, passing a huge pond that's surface rippled in the cool breeze.

Marching up a small hill she begun to become entangled in her thoughts again. Remus wasn't acting like he normally was around her since they had that fight. That was obviously due to the fact that they had become distant over time and had only acknowledged each others presence with a small nod whenever in the same room. It had saddened her deeply to find that Remus had never shared the same feelings as she did about him, but somewhere deep down inside she forgave him, she always kinda knew he would never love her, never even liked her, nobody did these days. All except Sirius, but even he was to messed up with Harry and James he never truly noticed his own family well enough.

So entangled she was in those thoughts that she didn't notice the dark outline of a certain masked somebody behind her, and the smooth slender piece of wood they had raised to head level. With a muttered curse and a blinding flash of red light, Nymphadora fell to the floor silently, her world becoming fuzzy and unfocused all around her. Looking at the sky a dark shadow loomed above her, it was a Death Eater, the Death mask made it to obvious. She tried to grab her wand, but her hand was too heavy and as her world blanked out, she could hear the shrill laughter of her crazy Aunt, taunting her as though she were a defenseless child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3 Days Later**

"Sirius I wanted to talk to you 3 days ago, but I never came to it" Remus said looking toward his friend.

"Shoot" said Sirius through a mouth full of hard bread.

"Sirius I think I'm going to go and talk to her about it" Remus stated over his breakfast of bacon and eggs cooked so wonderfully by Mrs. Weasley who had left 5 minutes ago heading for the Ministry of magic.

"I'm telling ya mate, it's not worth the trouble" Sirius slumped down onto the small couch by the fire and slowly turned to his best friend.

"Why not?" Remus inclined his head looking utterly confused.

"Because, she probably likes somebody else now, you know her, and she would still be mad at you" Sirius looked over at the fire purposely avoiding his Lupin's eyes. In truth he knew his cousin still had feelings for the old werewolf, but he couldn't stand to see him put her down _again._

"I haven't spoken to her in ages; every time we see each other we only acknowledge one another's presence, even though I haven't seen her for the past 3 days."

"Funny that, think someone should check on her?" Sirius's faced was crinkled with concern.

"Nah, Kingsley went to do that this afternoon, just after the _third _meeting she missed in a row." Sirius only nodded his brow still frowned lost deep in his thoughts.

"Anyway,, I know she's angry at me but I still want to talk to her and be good friends, I still miss that, and to tell _you _the truth, the things I said to her that night about not having the same feelings" Sirius looked back to Lupin's face with full attention "were not true, I do have the same feelings; to be honest" Sirius's eyes grew wide at this comment and he sat bolt upright.

"So you do love her!"

Lupin raised his eyebrows, looking at Sirius as though he was a four year old boy "Didn't you hear anything I said!"

"Yeah I did, you said that you only _said _those things, and that you really do have feelings for my klutz of a cousin" Sirius grinned mischievously "And wait until she finds out!"

"NO!!!" Lupin darted up standing over a stunned Sirius.

"Why not!!"

"Because…"

"Because what!""

"There are certain things getting in the way of our relationship!"

"What things?"

"Things that don't concern you!"

"What doesn't concern _me?"_

"A lot of things that you've stuck your paw into!"

"What have I stuck my paw in now?"

"My Business"

"Yeah, and that business your dealing with, concerns _my _cousin!!!!"

Lupin sat back down on the wooden chair he had jumped out of, a defeated look hanging on his face. How could he have thought to avoid this whole conversation with _Sirius,_ he had had this talk with a great many people before, it was foolish to think it could go un-discussed this time.

"Ok, let me get this straight for you" Remus took a deep breath as if hoping this was the last time he had to say this, "I cant be with Tonks, _because _for one thing I'm to poor and would never be able to support any family start-"

"Yeah, but she has a job, she's an Auror, she would be getting plenty of money and it would be enough to support the Weasley family, and that's saying something" Sirius said wagging his finger in Lupin's direction.

"It would feel funny being supported by a woman like her" Remus hung his head.

"What kind of woman is that!?" asked Sirius sharply.

"A beautiful and strong woman that deserves more than an old man like myself, which brings the next problem, Sirius I'm 8 years her senior, she's barley a woman and I'm nearly an old man that had shabby robes and graying hair, any child of mine would only see me as a no good old man that lets himself down all the time" Remus sighed his spirits low and his heart dampened.

"You would be a great father!" Sirius caught the surprised look Lupin gave him and hastily added "You would!!! And anyway, just because you're older than her doesn't mean you can't have a relationship. I mean look at me for example I've had the privilege of dating plenty of younger women and they liked it, they didn't mind."

"Yeah, but Sirius no offence mate, any girl would want you and they were just dates this is something much larger, and the third reason is that I'm just to dangerous the way I am."

"Just because you're a dam werewolf!!! A werewolf! Just take precautions before the full moon every month, it's just _one _day in every month that that happens and you're responsible enough to manage that" Sirius burst out.

"But what if one day I-"

"So what! She's a fully trained Auror for God's sake don't you think she'd be able to handle herself well" Remus shook his head, Sirius rolled his eyes "Well look enough excuses, the real question you should be asking yourself is….do you _love _her, _truly _love her?"

Remus sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day "I do-"

BANG!!!

The door to the kitchen flew open and in hurried Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody and Arthur Weasley their faces masks of terror and as white as a ghost.

"What Happened!!!?" asked Sirius jumping up and scurrying over to them, Remus at his heels.

All the men were out of breath, their chests were heaving and they were slumped over chairs or a kitchen bench. Remus hurried to get them water but was stopped by Kingsley.

"No time for that, we gotta get moving" he said as best he could his accent could still be heard over his puffing.

"What happened!?" repeated Sirius calmly his temper swinging.

"It's Tonks!" Mad Eye burst out wheezing.

All the colour that was left in Lupin's face vanished instantly as the words left his mouth. His world seemed to sink and crash around him. If anything had happened to her he knew truly it was his fault and he wouldn't be able to live like that with himself.

"What about her?" he asked almost at a whisper, his voice seemed to be failing him, it seemed broken.

"She's been kidnapped, by the Death Eaters no doubt, we just found out after we went to check on her we found this on her doorstep" Arthur held up a sliver, daunting Death Eaters mask that sent a shiver down all their spines "……Lupin- "Arthur had found his breath and was now looking at Remus sympathetically.

"It doesn't look good" said Moody truthfully glancing from Remus to Sirius's nauseous faces, "We asked around the office and she hasn't been to work in 3 days, nobody's heard from her or seen her or anything, she hasn't been to any of the meetings and you would have thought _someone _would notice but nobody did, so she could be anywhere by now, its as if she's just vanished off the face of the Earth!"

"But she must be alive _somewhere_!!" Remus was now frantic with worry and panic was threatening to overwhelm him.

"We have all of the Order looking for her, all over London, they're in Hogwarts and everywhere she normally visits, but I still reckon the Death Eaters have got her." Moody stumped over and out the door, everybody else in the room at his heels.

"Then what's the point in searching for her in those places if Voldermort's got her" Sirius burst out once they were in the hall way, waking Mrs. Black up.

"_Filth and scum, lost their Half Blood mutant, that no good bi-"_she begun to shriek.

"SHUT UP" roared Sirius drawing his wand and sending a violet colored curse shrieking in the direction of her portrait. It hit her painted face with a hard jolt; she suddenly stopped, her face frozen in shock and pain. The ends of the red curtains slowly closed as she shrunk back in fear, the portrait becoming completely consumed by the curtains.

"That was harsh" Arthur stated.

"She deserved it, now any way lets all go join-"Sirius started stepping towards the door.

"No Black!" growled Moody.

"What do you mean NO!!!?" Sirius shouted, this time Mrs. Black stayed silent.

"You're a wanted man, _your_ not getting into trouble and making more trouble for us" Moody tried to conclude, but Sirius would go down without a fight.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE SHE'S MY COUSIN" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, but continued in a broken voice, "If anything happens to her I couldn't live with myself."

"Sirius you're not the only one that cares for her, for heavens sake look around you at the meeting's for once" Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and shook him roughly "I care about her, it would be _me _if anyone to blame, _I _told her all those things and left her vulnerable, like a innocent bird in a nest of vultures, It's my fault she with Bellatrix and Voldermort and not here with us where she belongs, I telling you, _its all my fault!!!!!!!"_ Sirius stepped back from Remus as though he had been slapped in the face, but his features was quickly masked with annoyance.

"YOU" he jabbed a finger at Remus "just find her in my place!" With that he stormed off toward Buckbeaks room to mourn by himself.

Remus started after him, but was held up by Kingsley's hand, "Not now man, lets go find her."

Remus turned toward them, the three men Moody, Arthur and Kingsley walked out the black door and down the stone steps, into the dark sky that was now illuminated with rumbling thunder. Remus followed them looking out at the sky and accepting the hard, wet, rain that was pelting from the dark, cloud, clogged sky like bullets. A flash of purple thunder echoed around the little street, lighting up the deep scars on his face and the dangerous hint Remus had in his eyes that meant business.

He walked after the other men, and turning on the spot vanished into the night.

* * *

A:N/ Please Review!! Anything you say would be cool, so if you got something to say just say it!! 

The ratings for this story might go up, for later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the H.P characters; they belong to the genius Mrs. Rowling.

**Forced To Turn**

"TONKS!!' yelled Remus for the thousandth time that night. Yet again there was no reply, like every other time he had tried. He frantically started searching the area dedicated to him. Already he had searched her house which looked abandoned for at least a week, then her work which told him she hadn't been to work for days, along with Arthur Weasley he had asked her Auror friends, but to no success did they find new information. The other Order Members busied themselves in looking for her all over England, even searching Hogwarts on Dumbledore's command.

"Lupin there's no hope, Moody said that we should go back to head quarters!" shouted Arthur for the third time, hurrying after a frantic Remus.

"No, we have to keep looking, she must be somewhere" he rasped losing his breath, "It's not like she vanished out of thin air."

"Apparently she has and we _must _go back to head quarters to discuss that!"

"How could I sit around knowing she could be anywhere, _talking _about where she could be and what could be _happening _to her, when I could be _doing _something about it!" Remus tore through the small bushes glancing around in panic, expecting to see Tonks lying on the floor of the forest they were now searching, dead.

"Remus STOP" yelled Arthur grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. Lupin looked him in the eye dangerously, but his anger subsided as he started to calm down a bit.

"What?"

"Listen lets just go back to head quarters and see what the others have found, they might have found her by now who knows, but I _do _know that if we don't return right away they'll start searching for _us _as well, and we want to focus on finding her not us!" exclaimed Arthur sweating as he caught his breath.

Remus looked defeated for a moment, but his glare returned to a scowl as he agreed reluctantly.

"_Hang in there Nymphadora, I __will __find you!"_

**Number 12 Grimmuald Place:**

"We still can't find her Dumbledore!" said a very exasperated Molly hurrying into the kitchen of number 12 with Bill at her feet.

Dumbledore's calm features bore a troubled expression; this calmness hid his true thoughts which were worry and concern for one of his friends. Remus's face was pale white as he looked up and heard what Molly said. He was now sitting next to Sirius on the moth eaten couch, other order members kept popping in and reporting back to Dumbledore. Lupin and Sirius were forced to stay behind, Remus because they all said he needed some rest, since it was only another week till full moon, and Sirius because it was to dangerous for him to be spotted. Both men were extremely unhappy about this; however it allowed them to hear everything that went on.

"Where is Severus?" said Dumbledore suddenly, his brows frowned.

"He's still trying to find out what's happened to her like the rest of us" she said immediately, her hands shaking.

"Ok Molly, you should get some rest for tomorrow; it's going to be a big day."

Mrs. Weasley only nodded, looking as if this was one thing she could not do, staying up all night and stressing over the girl she had come to treated as one of her own. As her foot steps died in the Hallway, Sirius stood up, which Dumbledore completely ignored.

"Albus we already know the Death Eaters have gotten her, so why not go straight to them," he spoke clearly and loudly enough so his voice echoed around the room for a bizarre reason. "Have you even told Andromeda and Ted yet?"

Dumbledore sighed and took a seat, "No…I have not told them, the best thing to do right now is to go and find out where she is and if she is safe, only Severus can tell us-"

"Damn Severus" snapped Remus, "By the time he returns, she'll be dead, we're wasting our time sitting around here doing nothing!"

"We can not just go and bombard into a flock of Death Eaters, it would be a suicide mission Remus" explained Dumbledore calmly, "the only thing we _can _do however is to remain calm and find out information, then we must act once decisions are made."

Remus grumbled unhappily as Sirius took his seat next to him again. He sat there silent as the dead, to nauseous to speak two words, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth the smallest bit, he might chuck. He was so worried!, and even though he knew others also carried this worry; this felt more personal for him. If only his last words to Nymphadora hadn't been so unpleasant. If only he had told her his true feelings, everybody had either ignored the poor girl, or had underestimated her.

For over an hour they all waited, without a word from another one of the Order members. They remained silent, lost in their thoughts of the unpleasant horrors which might be befalling Tonks, and each man in that room felt regret in their heart. Finally…

"We've found her!" someone yelled, the kitchen door flew open to present the shrieking of Mrs. Black, and a dozen Order Members, all jammed in the door way. In the middle was Snape, who was crammed up against the door frame looking very unhappy. With one big heave they were free, and all of them rushed to Dumbledore with the new news. Arthur and Charlie rushed to shut Mrs. Black up again before joining the rest in the kitchen. Remus and Sirius jumped to their feet, running over the other members gathered around the battered table.

"The Death Eaters have got her Dumbledore!" hissed Snape instantly, panting and massaging his ribs, "I went to see them and they've got her prisoner, trying to torture information from her, about us."

Remus swallowed back the bile that was rising up his throat, "Then we must go and get her!"

Dumbledore looked into space, lost in deep thought.

"Do you think, Tonks will tell them anything?" Bill asked from one of the chairs.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I do not think so but…Nymphadora Is strong, maybe sooner or later, after enduring weeks of endless torture and the horrors that will befall her, I don't really know. We have to get to her first, before she could do such a thing."

"I agree, let's go and find them…right now" snapped Sirius, impatient to get there before anything else happened to her.

"Not so fast" said Dumbledore calmly, "We need to plan first, then-"

Both Sirius and Remus started. "We need to go and get her, to make sure she's safe, _now!" _snapped Remus.

"Remus, Sirius, please try to understand that marching into the Death Eaters hideout would be a suicide mission, which would see none of us alive. If we want to rescue her we will have to stay alive and plan. I am only asking you to both trust me, just a while longer on this" said Dumbledore calmly over the two men's protesting.

Sirius and Remus wisely shut their mouths, coming to a conclusion that this _was _the best way to rescue her safely.

"Yes, as I was saying, firstly somebody will need to go and tell Ted and Andromeda now that we know she is still alive. Remus and Sirius, since you both have had a long break and you both know the two of them considerably, both of you can go and tell them the news" said Dumbledore pacing around the room, "Sirius don't get yourself seen again, It'll be a lot more trouble for us, and that Is one thing we don't need."

They both nodded their heads and listened as Dumbledore continued.

"Severus, I need you to return to the Death Eaters and keep an eye on Nymphadora, update us when you have learned anything new" Dumbledore said, Snape nodded in acknowledgement and strode out the door, his cape billowing out behind him.

"Moody and Kingsley" Dumbledore turned to the two men standing a little away from the rest, "I need you to alert the Ministry of Nymphadora's disappearance, tell them the Death Eaters have got her and are holding her captive, this could work to our advantage. Though don't tell them of the Order of course."

"Don't worry Dumbledore, we'll sort all that out" growled Moody, he limped after Kingsley who was already walking up the staircase, the two of them disappearing as the door squealed shut.

"Alright the rest of you look tired, go and rest and report to me after a couple of hours, Remus and Sirius…get a move on."

The rest of the Order members shuffled out of the room, yawning. Sirius grabbed Remus and dragged him out of the house. Once they were on the street Sirius turned to Remus.

"Do remember where Andy's house is?" he asked.

Remus thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Right, let's go side on" he said bluntly. Taking his friend arm, Sirius turned on the spot roughly pulling Remus with him and disappeared.

"_Don't worry Nymphadora, I'm coming, just a little longer!" _thought Remus, as he felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube.

* * *

A:N/ Ok I know this took a long time for me to post up, but if you dont know, I'm in the middle of my Final Exams (its a pain in the butt), and I'm trying to study, but I managed to squeeze this one in. Once they're over, I think in about a week or two, I will update frequently, promise!

But anyway tell me what you think of this chapter! R & R!


End file.
